Alexandra (6 Days of Christmas 6)
by Hello Supernova
Summary: #6 of my '6 Days of Christmas' series! Klaus has taken things too far this time, but Elijah will never give up on his family. 'Forever and Always'. Merry Christmas! Elijah and Klaus brotherly bonding, One-Shot!


Alexandra

Elijah was yet again paying for the mess of his brother's actions.

Klaus had gone too far this time, he knew that, and yet he stood by the hybrid, poised as ever, watching him order about the compelled driver who had been moving two coffins into the dimly-lit warehouse they stood in.

Elijah frowned. "Brother," He started cautiously. "Why are there two coffins? Only Rebekah remains of our family, does she not?"

Klaus smirked, and the part of Elijah that was seething at his actions caused a dull ache in his bones. He had betrayed his sister to stand by Klaus yet again. Briefly, he wondered if he had any dignity left. Any self-respect.

"Find out yourself, _brother_," The hybrid said, hefting open one of the pristine coffins to reveal their sister, still wearing the dress she was stabbed in. He motioned to the other. "I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Warily, he walked towards the coffin, wondering who else his brother had imprisoned in a wooden box. Klaus did not care much for others, and he certainly wouldn't cart around just anyone.

Elijah had long since learned that his brother didn't have a shred of humanity left. He treated his siblings like possessions and humans, vampires and witches alike as blood bags or toys. Even the hybrids he had been so desperate to create were nothing more than soldiers. There was no knowing what went on in the mind of Klaus Mikaelson, but, seeing the actions of his brother in the past months, Elijah wasn't sure there was any logic left in his spiralling mind anyway. His brother was nothing more than a psychopath with a vendetta.

As soon as he opened the coffin though, a familiar scent engulfed him, and he glanced up at his brother in surprise, momentarily letting his burning anger seep away from under his skin.

"Alexandra?" He asked in disbelief, staring down at the face he had sworn to love and cherish and protect, and- finally, when it was too late- never to forget. "What did you do to her?"

Alexandra wasn't an Original. She couldn't be put to sleep for decades like he and his siblings had been. Elijah had thought that she was the one person Klaus would not dare harm, but he seemed to have been mistaken once again.

Again, a primal smirk appeared on Klaus' face. "I heard about the little row you two had in Manchester when we were apart. A witch owed me a favour- I politely asked her to come up with a way to contain your woman and here she is. Alive and well, in a manner of speaking."

"I thought she had left me for good," Elijah whispered before he realised what his brother had done. "It was not your place, Niklaus! You may put your sibling in boxes like old heirlooms, but Alexandra was not your property," He seethed, his rage returning in the quiet, deadly way their mother's had. In the way that the hybrid's definitely didn't.

Klaus laughed, unaffected by his brother's words. "Calm down, brother. I simply kept her safe from our enemies. She may have been an old vampire, but she wasn't invincible like us. A stake through the heart would have killed her."

"I would have kept her safe," Elijah said through gritted teeth, trying to no avail to keep his composure.

"You were weak!" Klaus yelled. "Your love for this woman made you vulnerable. Her attention made you soft and forgiving. You're an Original. You are my brother. I cannot work with you if you are too busy playing house!"

Elijah shook his head, seeing what it was all about. "You were jealous, weren't you? I left you and your corrupt ways to be with her- to be happy- and you couldn't stand it. But you couldn't just kill her because you knew I would never forgive you," He deduced.

"You know nothing," Klaus hissed, but Elijah knew he was right.

"No, brother," He corrected, "_You_ know nothing. Because in keeping me apart from her for twenty years, you might as well have put me in a coffin myself. It would have felt the same."

The hybrid rolled his eyes, a hard mask swallowing his face at his brother's admission. "Don't be so melodramatic. She's alive, is she not?" He remarked.

"Wake her up," Elijah demanded, done arguing.

"So she can resume walking all over you while you worship her every footstep?" He taunted.

"_Wake her up_."

"Oh, how desperate are you? You're one of the most powerful beings on this planet- surely you can find someone else to occupy your time?"

Those words had Klaus finding himself pinned up to the side of the truck. "I don't think you understood me, Niklaus, and know that if you refuse me again I may well rip out your liver. You may be invincible, but I can certainly find ways to make you suffer. _Wake. Her. Up_," Elijah growled, his nails already digging into the flesh of his brother's abdomen.

"Oh, so you do have some backbone," Klaus taunted, even though he winced at the pain in his stomach. "I'll wake her up- on one condition."

Elijah didn't even have to think twice. "What is it?" He asked, releasing the hybrid.

"You pledge your allegiance to me," He demanded. "You swear never to betray me again, and to stand by me- always and forever."

For a moment, the familiar words coming from his brother's mouth confused Elijah. "When will you understand?" He then questioned, taking a step away from Klaus and fixing his suit and wiping his hands of Klaus' blood with a handkerchief.

"What?" He growled, his eyes hardened, thinking his brother was refusing him.

"I am your brother. Through everything- through all the terrible things you have done- I have always stood by you, just like Rebekah. My allegiance is pledged to you through the very blood that runs through our veins, Niklaus. I will never betray you, only try to make you see the light."

Elijah had always been beside his brother, Klaus knew this. For a thousand years, all they had had was each other- even when Klaus had messed up, Elijah had always returned to him. No matter how many people he killed, how many he betrayed, Elijah still firmly believed in his family, still stood by his side with thread and needle to patch up his mistakes, even when his beloved Alexandra was said mistake.

So Klaus didn't point out that their blood was only half-related, he didn't mock his brother for not giving up on him, he simply gestured into the shadows for his witch to come out and wake Alexandra and gave his brother a look that was as close to human as he could make it.

"I apologise," He chocked out, and with another gesture to the compelled driver, the doors to the warehouse were opening to reveal the snowy landscape of New Orleans. "Happy Christmas, Elijah. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

His brother didn't reply- he was too busy watching the witch cast a spell that made Alexandra's chest start heaving again- but he heard a drop of water hit the concrete and turned around just in time to see Niklaus wipe another tear from his face and saunter away with all the bravado he could muster.

"Forever and always, brother. _Forever and always_."

* * *

AN: This was meant to be an Elijah/OC, but ended up being a brotherly bonding thing. I just really love their chemistry and decided to roll with it. All my other fics have been romantic (with the expection of the VC one, but I think that's about as romantic as she gets), I think this might have been a nice change.

I hope you all liked it, and enjoy your Christmas Eve! I'm going to finish the last fic for tomorrow now, I still haven't done that.

Merry Christmas!

- Nova


End file.
